If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter
by SamHead
Summary: We all know that we want Ash to really have a legendary in the shows. But, what if he got a legendary as his starter? Will Ash be able to control such power? Will Ash catch a Pikachu? Will Ash have Misty and Brock with him? Stay tuned...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. Also, this is my very first time making a fanfiction on this site. So, cut me some slack.

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" **Dexter's Speech"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

Ash's Darkrai

Chapter 1

Ash Meets his Starter

Ash is lying on his bed sound asleep in his bed. What he doesn't know is that he has slept in. He woke up at 9:00 am and noticed that he was late. "Shit, no way I'm getting a starter this year. Oh well, guess I can check. Doubt there's any there though." Our young hero finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. He checked the time and saw it was now 10:00 and he ran out of his house to Professor Oak's lab. "Sorry I'm late; my mom forgot to set my alarm!" Ash yelled as he slammed the door open. I'm so sure that's the reason why Ash. But I do have a special Pokémon just for you." Said Oak as he handed Ash a strange looking Pokéball." Where black it should be red. And there was a pair of stickers with eyes on it. Ash shrugged and let his Pokémon out, what he saw was something he wasn't expecting.

A strange figure floating in and air looked at him. It had a purple body with a [ink like scarf near its face. It also had a green eye. Ash got a shiny Darkrai as his starter!? Ash looked at Oak with a face of fear. "How did you…how!?" Is all Ash could muster. "He found me and said he would like me to give him to you. He thinks you'd be an excellent trainer since you study a lot about Pokémon and you don't fear his kind at all. Are you scared now?" Oak asked with a grin. "No, I'm just surprised that you're giving me such a powerful Pokémon as my starter." Darkrai floated up to Ash and looked at him what seemed like many hours. He put his hand on his chest showing that he will vow to be his Pokémon. " _I pledge myself, as your Pokémon my master._ " Darkrai said this in a deep echo voice." Ash looked at him in shock. Did Darkrai just speak? Only psychic types should be able to do that such as MewTwo. "You don't have to be so formal Darkrai, though I maybe your trainer, you're also my friend. If Darkrai had a face, he would grin. But, instead he nodded in agreement.

Oak gave Ash Darkrai's Pokéball and 5 empty ones for anything he wishes to catch. Oak explained that Ash's mother already knows what his starter is because they discussed it at one point. "I told your mom that I think you are the only one that could control Darkrai's power and it seems like he really likes you. So be sure to show your mom and let her know that you're leaving. Oh, and take this with you too. It's a Pokédex acts like an encyclopedia." Oak gave Ash the Pokédex with a smile, he had lots of faith in Ash, and he knew that he would top everyone in the Indigo League. Even his own grandson Gary. At this point, he was glad that Ash was late so nobody would be able to see the Pokémon that he got. "Thanks Professor, I'll use it on every Pokémon I see, in fact, I'll use it on Darkrai right now!" Darkrai sweat dropped, he was now kind of scared to be touched by that thing but what he saw made him sigh in relief. He saw Ash point it at him.

 **"Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokémon, it is said to appear on night of a New Moon. It causes Nightmares those around it when its signature move** _ **Dark Void**_ **is used. However, it does not mean to cause these nightmares when it is near something or someone that is sleeping when it never used Dark Void on them. Darkrai are known to be the most feared Pokémon because of this. Its moves are,** _**Dark Void, Quick Attack**_ **, and the** _ **Dark Pulse**_ **. It is level 5 and its nature is timid. Timid makes it so its speed gets a boost when leveling up"**

As soon as Dexter finished, Ash looked at Darkrai with a huge smile. I love having nightmares because I like being scared. I'm glad you're my Pokémon Darkrai. _"I'm glad you don't fear me because of my nature."_ Darkrai said to his trainer with happiness in his eyes and voice. "Let's go Darkrai. You get to meet my mother!" Darkrai nodded and went back into his ball/ He hid in Ash's shadow so nobody wouldn't see him and think of him being in a Pokéball. "I love this guy." Said Ash to himself while he was leaving the lab.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash's mom Delia

I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. Also, this is my very first time making a fanfiction on this site. So, cut me some slack. Also, I'm sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter, I was doing that one at like 2 in the morning. I'll be sure to check everything from now on. :)

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" **Dexter's Speech"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 2

Ash's mom Delia.

"Mom, I'm home with my new Pokémon, come say hi!" Darkrai stopped hiding in Ash's shadow and looked around from where he stood. He seemed to be in deep thought since his pink scarf was in his face; you really couldn't tell all that well. "I'm coming dear, don't worry." She walked in and saw the shiny Darkrai and looked at it with a confused look. "Ash what's with that Darkrai's coloring?" Ash's mom asked her son with a little bit worriedness in her voice. "It's not sick is it? Oh, your poor thing." Delia walled up to Darkrai and took him by the hand and set him on the couch looking at him closely to see if anything was wrong. "Mom, nothing is wrong with Darkrai, it's just a very, very, rare kind. It's a shiny Darkrai." Ash told his mom hoping she would give Darkrai some space. "Oh, like that Rattata we saw dear?" She was talking about the Rattata they saw that was covered in dirt. "Mom…it was covered in dirt. It wasn't a shiny. A shiny Rattata is a goldish color." Delia wasn't even paying attention at this point and was stroking Darkra's hair.

Darkrai gave Ash a look hoping it would be over soon. "Sorry Darkrai, when mom is like this there's no telling when she'll leave you alone." Darkrai signed and starting to get up himself and explore around the house looking for a spot to take over for himself. "Mom, we're going to be leaving soon, so I came to say good bye and to show your Darkrai." Ash hoped that nothing bad would go wrong but knowing his luck, something was coming. "Ash Ketchum, you are not leaving this house until tomorrow morning so Darkrai can get used to it here." Ash at first hesitated but then thought it would be a great idea for that to happen. Darkrai is new to the family and he's sure to find his own place to sleep. (If he even will sleep that is.)

After dinner and night fell, Darkrai was looking for a spot to sleep and went from room to room and saw a corner that he liked in Delia's room. Delia saw him and smiled. "You like that corner? It's all yours I don't see any use of it." She told Darkrai as he looked at the corner. After a while he looked at her in the eyes in deep thought. After another 5 minutes his eye flashed and hovered around the corner before lying down. Delia went to Ash's room and told him where Darkrai would be sleeping and surprisingly he seemed alright with it. "I'm just looking over some training books I kept when I went to the Pokémon Mastery classes at school. I was the best student in the school after all mom" This was true when Ash went to school he was the top student and the most popular there.

An hour has past and Ash was the only one awake. He was still looking over some of the background of Darkrai and their nature. You could say he was quizzing himself to see if he remembered anything that he researched. Knowing the smarty pants he was, he did. After a few more minutes he finally went into his bed and fell asleep with his alarm set. Tomorrow was going to be one long ass day of walking.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. As you can tell, the by the title, Ash is going to be running into our favorite red head. What will her reaction be when Ash 'barrows' her bike? Read and find out also, I do not plan on having Jessie and James in this. Since Ash has a much more powerful Pokémon, it'll be Cassidy and Butch. They won't be coming in every chapter. May be every 2 chapters or so. This is going to be a very long story so you'll see plenty of these guys.

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" **Dexter's Speech"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 3

The Nightmare and the Start of the Journey.

Delia woke up to hearing her alarm and looked around to see if Darkrai was still sleeping but saw nothing but darkness. She got her phone and used the flashlight and headed to the door to go wake up Ash and to see if Darkrai was with him. While she was walking to the door, she noticed that she seemed to be walking in place, so she started running but getting nowhere. After a couple of more minutes and with no effort, she slapped herself in the face a few times and even tried pinching herself to wake her up but nothing worked. She sat on her bed and tried to think of a way to escape but then saw a knife on the floor. She thought maybe if she stabbed her arm she'd wake up. However, once she picked it up she lost control of her arms and noticed they were doing things themselves. She tried to put the knife down but to no arrival. The knife was getting closer and closer to her forehead and with all of her force; she stabbed her forehead and woke up screaming.

She looked around and saw Darkrai wide awake standing next to her. "It was only a nightmare, please try to not make them so scary Darkrai, I had a nightmare of killing myself." Darkrai needed knowing now that he has to try to control his nightmares around sleeping humans. Delia stroked his hair and told him to wake up Ash so she can make breakfast. Darkrai went into his room and saw Ash asleep hanging from his bed. He looked around for something to wake him up with and saw a glass of water. He got an idea and picked it up and hovered above Ash. _"Ash time to wake up we got a long day of walking"_ Ash didn't wake up and it seemed like a Hypno used a Hypnosis attack and put him to sleep. Finally he poured the water on his head. _"I told you to wake up but you wouldn't listen."_ Darkrai told him with the glass still in his claw and laughed at him. "Very funny Darkrai next time you're staying in your ball. Meaning, you're grounded." _"Well shit."_ The two of them laughed and then went to eat some breakfast.

After breakfast Ash made sure he had everything with him in his backpack. He put a couple of games in there like Chess, Chutes and Ladders, and some cards for them to play a few card games before they go to sleep. "Ash be sure to call home and the lab every now and then. I'm sure Oak will have some news to tell you if you do, and call me so I'm not worried that something happened to you and Darkrai." Delia looked down at Ash with a serious look. Darkrai just stood away pretending not to notice what was going on. After all, he was playing Who's your Daddy on Ash's Steam account. "Mom, we'll be fine, Darkrai is legendary. He can take care of us. Don't worry." Ash smiled at his mom and called over his Darkrai. "Darkrai, it's time to go." _"But I'm playing Who's your Daddy!"_ Ash retuned Darkrai to its ball and left with his final goodbyes to his mom. He was now on the road of becoming a Pokémon Master.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I uploaded only twice today. I was out a lot and didn't feel like writing a lot since I wrote 3 chapters in one day. I made up for it at the end of the chapter. Our new 'friend' has got somethings to say.

I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. I was kidding about Ash running into our favorite red head in the last chapter. I thought I'd fuck around with you guys and sure enough I did. Ash will run into this time and have a battle. Also, if I were to give Ash one of the 3 Legendary Birds, which would it, be? He will not be getting another legendary in t

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" **Dexter's Speech"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 4

I'm Gonna Run to You!

It's been an hour or so and Ash was still walking on Route 1. He was tempted to just go home and give up until he saw a strange bird. "That has to be a Spearow. I can tell because of its shitty hair due." Ash started to sweat drop because as soon as he said that, the bird looked right at him, pissed off. "What are you mad at? Be happy the writer didn't make me throw a rock at you like I do in the TV Show." Ash yelled at the Spearow but it seemed to only make it madder. Spearow squawked so loudly that a flock of Spearow appeared. "Really, I had to open my mouth. Aw well at least I get to use you, go Darkrai, show those Spearow who's boss!" Ash said as he pointed to the Spearow but saw Darkrai taking a nap. "Great, here we go. Darkrai you piece of shit, wake up and use Dark Void!" Darkrai sprung up and saw the flock of Spearow and sweat dropped. " _RUN!"_ That's exactly what they did. They ran, ran for their lives and hoped to get away.

Ash looked at Darkrai who was just speeding off into the shadows and knew he wouldn't catch up, he'd become Spearow Feed. "Darkrai, can't you just use Dark Void since it hits _ALL_ of the Pokémon?" _"Oh yea, that's right. Prepared to be nightmared you stupid Spearow"_ Darkrai made a black orb with a purple outline and made it split into tiny other orbs and put every single Spearow to sleep. They kept running so it wouldn't look like they did it until Ash ran into a red headed girl who was fishing.

The girl seemed to have 1 pig tail on the side of her hair. Her hair was orange and had viridian colored eyes. She seemed to be wearing overalls but the belly part wasn't there. She also seemed to be wearing short shorts. "What was that for you stupid kid? Were you running to me because of my charm?" The girl was now standing and glared down at Ash with anger in her eyes. "Charm, what charm. I don't see anything charmful of you." Ash said while burning you in the proses. "Alright you think you're smart huh? Well I claim we have a battle!" The girl was now very pissed with Ash at this point and wanted revenge. "I would love to battle, but I'm taking your bike instead. I don't want to make a little bitch cry to her mommy because she lost to a boy." Ash got on her bike and rode off into the distance. "Once I find you, you little fuck I'm coming for your blood. Nobody says that stuff about me! Even the reader agrees with me. I'm sure of it. Wait…you say we're perfect for each other and that you ship us? You're a fucking sicko."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. I am sorry for such the short chapters. Since I'm new at this, I want to take it slow by making short chapters. I'm sure I'll be making longer chapters soon. I understand that the first chapter was more than 3 paragraphs and I don't know why that is, but I plan on making this chapter fairly long. (I say that and then it isn't more than 3 paragraphs because I can never keep a damn promise. Lol)

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" **Dexter's Speech"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

"Town or city name"

" _Move being used"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 5

Team Rocket

While Ash was riding the bike to Viridian City, the lightning struck and Ash flew backwards off the bike and landed on his back. The bike was wrecked. Badly, we're talking about a hotdog that is completely chard. But it's a bike that is completely chard and not a hotdog. (Trying to be funny, cut me some slack.) Ash quickly buried it into the ground hoping the girl will never find it. After about another hour of walking, they finally come to a city called, 'Viridian City.' It was late at night and Ash was tired. He thought that maybe he could go to the Pokémon Center and sleep there. His mom told him his father used to do that if he ever found a town or city on his own journey. However, when he looked up he saw that the moon seemed to be a new moon and noticed that Darkrai is missing. He didn't bother worrying since Darkrai would only be causing nightmares and was too tired to keep him in his ball.

On his way to the Pokémon Center, Ash was stopped by an officer. "Alright young man, time for you to go to jail, your stealing days are over." Ash sweat dropped and backed away slowly. "Wait, you got it all wrong, I just started my Pokémon Journey, there's no way it was me." The officer didn't seem to listen until she saw his Pokédex in his pocket. He showed her his ID and was free to go. Once he got to the center, he noticed 2 figures in black threatening a nurse. "Hey, stop it right now!" Ash stood brave until the two people turned and faced him. Ash backed away in fear. He knew these two people from the news. A tall woman with gold hair, purple eyes, with a black shirt and white short shorts. On her chest was a giant R on it. The man who had green hair, brown eyes and wore a black shirt with a giant R on it, and black slacks with a white belt from keeping his pants from falling down.

"Team Rocket…Cassidy and Boob?" Hearing what Ash had said, the man got angry. "The name is Butch you stupid kid, not Boob!" Cassidy just giggled at the boy for calling him 'Boob'. He had been called many names but not that. She looked at Ash and felt her face go red. He may be here to foil their plans, but he looked cute. She started to blush but then came back to reality and pretended that what she thought of him had never happened.

"You'd better butt out kid. We're here for the Pokémon here. Get in our way and we'll be forced to kick your ass back to where you came from." Cassidy warned him but notice a strange shadow behind him. Butch was back at yelling at him but she backed away. That shadow was the shadow Darkrai. She had, had a terrible nightmare due to a Darkrai and was scared shitless after seeing the shadow. Butch then noticed and smiled. "There's a Darkrai here Cassidy, let capture it!" Cassidy got a Pokéball ready. She'd be more than happy to catch it to torture it. Butch released a giant rat. It was a Raticate. Cassidy let out a Drowzee" However, they both grew very pale after hearing what Ash had said. "Darkrai, use _Dark Void."_ Darkrai came out from where it was hiding and threw a Dark Void that split into two separate orbs that hit both Drowzee and Raticate. Both fell over on their backs shivering while they were asleep. They were both having terrible nightmares. Cassidy and Butch recalled their Pokémon fearing what would happen next to their Pokémon. "You two better give up now, or I'll have Darkrai here put you two to sleep so you'll wind up in jail. Either way, you're going to wind up in jail. So, you can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Cassidy and Butch gave up. There was nothing they can do. They wouldn't get away, even if they tried. They dropped their Pokéballs and went with Ash to see Officer Jenny. However, Cassidy had a different thing in mind. She smiled at the thought and was sure he'd help her.

She looked at Ash and asked him a question. "May I come with you on your journey? I give up on being part of Team Rocket. Butch and Ash's eyes widen. Cassidy wanted to join to quit her job and go with Ash? Butch wasn't happy about this and glared at Cassidy. "You can't be serious Cas! Join him and leave me alone!?" "Don't worry Butch, I'm sure you'll be with those 3 losers, Jessie, James and Meowth. They need someone like you anyways."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Pokémon Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. If I did own it, then Ash wouldn't suck. Since this is my fanfiction, Ash doesn't suck one bit. In fact, he's smart but for how long can he keep up this act? What if he fell in love with the wrong girl? What if he fell in love with the wrong girl, or the right girl? Keep reading to find out more! (The plot is not changing by the way. It's still going to be about Ash and Darkrai as his starter and not some stupid mouse.) Also, I will not be having Misty join Ash for quite a long time.

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" **Dexter's Speech"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

"Town or city name"

" _Move being used"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 6

Brock Hard Pokémon!

"Oh my fucking god, Darkrai turn off that damn music please! It's starting to get very annoying by hearing it for 2 hours! 2 HOURS STREIGHT!" Ash was starting to get annoyed by hearing, "Hello, hello, hello, how low?" over and over again. (Sorry. I'm listening to Nirvana while writing this. No, I have not been listening to this song for 2 hours straight.) "I like it. It's kind of catchy." Ash sighed. Cassidy has been traveling with him for the past 4 days and has been having a grand time with him. She watched him catch a couple of Pokémon and see him use them in a few battles. She hardly speaks to him directly but when she does, it's always something helpful. Such as typing of each Pokémon and what they're effective against and what they're weak against. (I'll keep what they are a secret for a while.) They finally came to Pewter City in the midafternoon.

"So, this is Pewter City huh? Time to get my first badge!" Ash was pumped for his first gym battle, but then was soon stopped. "You do know your best Pokémon is your Darkrai right Ash, I heard that the gym leader uses Rock Types. And some of those know fighting type moves." Cassidy warned him but her warn didn't seem to be heard of. "Don't worry Cassidy, now that Darkrai knows that new move, I'm sure those rock types will turn into gravel." Ash knew exactly what he was talking about but still couldn't help but worry. She could never catch the gym leaders Pokémon. If she couldn't catch those Pokémon, how would Ash be able to beat them even with a legendary? She thought that maybe she should wait and see what he could do. By the looks of it, he seemed to be in deep thought about his battle. She can't wait to see what his plan in. His Darkrai had been training with some sort of movements that she thought that he wouldn't ever even try to do. It was very interesting to watch.

After a long while of some more training, Ash went to the Pewter City Gym with Cassidy staying behind him. "Who goes there?" Ash looked to see a man sitting crossed legged on a stone slate. The man had spiky hair, black eyes and had brown hair. He also seemed to be in his mid-teens. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I have come for a battle." Cassidy sat on the bleachers and put her chin on her fist. She had to see this. She was wondering what Ash had planned. She was out shopping while Ash was training for the battle. "I'm Brock, the gym leader. I gladly accept your challenge. But he warned, even though you're new, I'm not going easy on you. This'll be a 2 on 2 battle with no time limit. That alright with you?" Brock grinned knowing that he was going to win. But he was about to be surprised to see something that he is not expecting. "That's fine I'm going to use just 1 Pokémon for this. I'll be getting that badge in no time. This'll be the easiest gym battle yet." Ash grinned and pulled out Darkrai's Pokéball." Brock released a Geodude. A rock Pokemon with…arms and hands. "Now then. Let's get this battle started!" Yelled Brock. Ash just grinned and got his friends ball ready.

Who will win this battle? Will it be like the shows where Ash loses the first time? Stay tuned…

 **A/N: Hey guys. It's Sam. Sorry I've been gone, the internet went out where I am and I couldn't upload. Once it came back up I got lazy and forgot to. I'll have a new chapter out sooner for you guys. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Pokémon Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. If I did own it, then Ash wouldn't suck. Since this is my fanfiction, Ash doesn't suck one bit. In fact, he's smarter.

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" _ **Dexter's Speech**_ **"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

"Town or city name"

" _Move being used"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 7

That's how the Brock Crumbles!

Ash smiled and held up the black ball and said with a cocky grin, "Say hello to my starter!" Then out came Darkrai sparkling with that odd coloring. Darkrai hovered above the ground and growled softly. He looked at his target and knew what move he should do. He wanted to use the new move he just learned.

Brock stood there with his jaw wide open. He never thought he'd see a Legendary Pokémon in his gym. What was very odd to him was the coloring on this Darkrai. He found it very odd. No matter what, this was a battle that he needed to win. He wouldn't just let his Pokémon go down like they were just a joke. How wrong he would be at the end of this battle. He just had to use his Geodudes' fighting type moves

Brock got back to his senses and called out the first attack. "Geodude, use Brick Break now!" Geodude charged at Darkrai with his fist glowing hoping to hit Darkrai right in the face. But, something was coming his way. He wouldn't know until Ash called out the attack.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void." Ash said calmly and Darkrai formed a Dark Void and hurled it right at Geodude, whose fist was just inches away from his face. Before the fist landed on Darkrai's face, he ducked in the nick of time and watched as the Geodude fell asleep, trembling in fear. It was suffering a nightmare.

Brock begged. Begged for Geodude to wake up and use Brick Break again but it was no use.

Ash smiled at nodded. This was all his. "Let it rip Darkrai." Darkrai did as he was told, he through a blue orb at Geodude which sent him flying against the wall, there was a crack on his face. The Focus Blast did tons more damage than they were all expecting.

Cassidy had a face of horror; she would never want to go against a Pokémon that strong. Not in a million years. She continued to watch.

Brock had no other Pokémon; his Onix is at the Pokémon Center due to another tough battle. Strongly, against a Pikachu that made it look like a complete joke.

Brock returned his Geodude and congratulated it for trying its best. He looked at Ash and his Darkrai. They seemed to be so in sync with each other. He walked over and gave him the Boulder Badge. "That's the Boulder Badge. It's an official Pokémon League Badge. You'll need 8 to compete in the Pokémon League. The next gym is in Cerulean City. The gym leader there from what I know uses pure water types." Ash grinned and returned his Darkrai to its ball He thanked Ash and left with Cassidy.

Brock watched them leave. The only thing on his mind, watching that boy on TV when the League starts.


	8. Note to readers

**Hi guys, its Sam here. Just wanted to let you know I'm working on another story so check that out as well. Don't worry; I am still going to be doing chapters for this story. Just wanted to let you know. I will be speeding these chapters up; I think I'm just going to cut to the parts of where Ash will be at a gym. So, each chapter will be a gym battle and then the Pokémon League. Maybe some of them will be against Gary. I will not be having Misty or Brock with Ash, I don't want to switch so many times. Just too lazy. So, each chapter from now on will either be a rival battle, gym battle, or the Pokémon League. This chapter is just a message to all of you. Thanks for the reviews and the ratings.**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

I don't own Pokémon Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. Also, sorry I haven't been posting. I haven't been in the mood to post lately because of my stomach issues.

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" _ **Dexter's Speech**_ **"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

"Town or city name"

" _Move being used"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 8

Revenge of the Water Mistress in

It had been almost a week since Ash's battle against Brock. Cassidy had left him to train Pokémon like a normal trainer and not the Team Rocket way to hope that she'd meet Ash at the Pokémon League.

After a little more training and healing his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, Ash went to the gym and hoped to get the Cascade Badge. "Cerulean City's gym leader uses water types. I know who I'm going to use for this." Ash heard the door close behind him and lights turn on. "I told you I'd find you, well you mainly found me. Ash gave the girl a confused look and stared at her in thought. The girl noticed and went up to him. Ash however just gave her the same confused look. "What's wrong with you?" She asked Ash. What's wrong, who are you?" Then the spark was lit and the girl got real pissed. "How do you not remember me you little thief, you stole my BIKE!" Ash stood there and said 2 simple words, "Don't remember."

*After a few minutes of arguing later…"

My name is Misty and I'll gladly take you down. This'll be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. With no time limit." Ash nodded and smirked while bringing out his first Pokéball it wasn't Darkrai he was using, it was something different. But he


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

I don't own Pokémon Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. Also, sorry I haven't been posting. I've been on road trips and don't have a laptop to use.

"Normal Speech"

" **Move list"**

" _ **Dexter's Speech**_ **"**

" _Darkrai's speech"_

"Town or city name"

" _Move being commanded or being used_ _"_

If Ash got Darkrai as his Starter

Chapter 8, part 2.

Revenge of the Water Mistress in Cerulean City.

He had something different. Once Misty released her Staryu and smiled. The same smile he gave Brock when he kicked his ass. He released a Nidoking. The Nidoking eyed the Star Shape Pokémon and flinched noticing he was on a platform of water. "Nidoking, don't worry about the water, remember our training." Nidoking nodded listening to Ash and knew exactly what to do.

"Staryu, use water pulse." Staryu formed and watery orb and shot it right at Nidoking but was shocked to see Nidoking was standing as if nothing happened when it hit him right in the chest. "I had Nidoking stand under a waterfall for a few hours so it would resist water attacks. Nidoking, use surf." Nidoking nodded and started surfing on the water on one of the floating platforms and stabbed Staryu right in the center of the gem on it.

Misty recalled her Staryu noticing its injuries. "Not bad, but this is my secret weapon. Go, Starmie." With that being said, she released a Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon looked at Nidoking and got ready for battle. What surprised Starmie and Misty most was to see that Nidoking was being recalled. "Why aren't you using Nidoking, you scared that you're going to lose to a Starmie?" Misty mocked Ash and giggled. "I got something much stronger than a Nidoking. Something that will make you have nightmares for many nights to come." With that, he released his Darkrai and got a paled face Misty.

She's heard of the Mythical Pitch Black Pokémon but assumed they were just a fake tale. She's had many nightmares of seeing this Pokémon wherever she went, but now seeing this Pokémon not in a dream is like a nightmare come true. She had no idea what to do; she was scared to find out what could happen next. Darkrai hovered in place with his arms on his sides waiting for either his or Starmie's commands to be given. Ash made the first move.

"Darkrai, get in close." Darkrai did as what he was told and rushed right up to Starmie. This was Misty's chance to deal some damage. "Starmie, use rapid spin quickly." "Dodge it." Starmie spun around in circles right at Darkrai but Darkrai spun around the attack. "Water gun now." "Darkrai, Ice Beam now!" Starmie fired a water gun but was stopped by the Ice Beam. The Ice Beam was so strong that it pushed through the water gun and froze Starmie while it was in the air. They watched as the frozen Starmie fell to the ground as the ice shattered. They were surprised to see Starmie get up slowly and looked at Darkrai with determination to win. "Darkrai use Focus Blast." "Quick Starmie, dodge." Darkrai fired the Focus Blast and watched as it hit the struggling Starmie trying to dodge. Starmie landed on its back with the crystal blinking. It was all over at last.

Misty looked at what had happened to her so called, 'secret weapon' be defeated like it was simply a rag doll. She recalled her Starmie and walked up to Ash and grinned but was still pale when she saw Darkrai floating next to him.

"How did you get that Darkrai anyways? I thought those things were myths but now I see they aren't. Please, tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. To prove it to you that I won't tell, I'll come with you and I won't force you to buy me a new bike!" Ash looked at Darkrai, wondering what he should do. Darkrai nodded and basically gave him the 'okay.'

"Well. Professor Oak told me that he got banned from a town in Sinnoh called, Canalave City and was banished by the Legendary Pokémon, Cresselia and was forced to move to Newmoon Island. But after a while, it got tired of being there and then somehow found its way to the lab. The Professor said to him that he was willing to give him to a loving trainer. But after so many trainers it declined being with, it chose to be with me. I guess there's something about me that he really likes. Hell, it can also talk whenever it wants."

Misty stared at Darkrai with a look of horror but mixed of sadness and amazement. She felt sad that he got banned from his home. And amazement that it let itself be caught by someone then given away as a starter. No Legendary would accept that.

"I spied on many people while they were in Pokémon School and I saw something in Ash that really caught my eye. So I told the old man that I wanted to be with Ash when I saw him struggling and I felt like we would be a perfect match for each other. Knowing we both had gone through hard times. I saw him get bullied but I did nothing about it because I didn't want to draw attention and possibly get myself kicked out of this place. I played it safe. I do not mean to give people nightmares when I am just passing by, it's my nature and I really don't mean to cause harm. Unless I'm protecting myself then I do mean harm."

Misty and Ash both looked at Darkrai in shock. Ash was shocked because he didn't think Darkrai had a soft spot in his heart. He thought he'd want to get revenge on everyone and ever Pokémon after what Cresselia did to him.

Misty was shocked because she thought Ash was lying when he said that Darkrai could also talk when it chose to. They both looked at Darkrai with mixed sadness now knowing the true story.

Ash held up his Pokéball and recalled Darkrai. "That enough for now Darkrai. You did great." He said while looking at the Pokéball and then to Misty.

"I'm willing to buy you a bike so come with me. I don't want you to spill the beans by mistake. Now pack your shit and let's go."

After an hour or so, they both stepped outside to see a certain gym leader from Pewter City with a backpack on. It was Brock!

Hey guys, I was looking for you young man. I was wondering if it was alright I can join you on your journey so I can become the world's best breeder. I overheard the story and I too, vow to not tell anyone."

Ash looked at him and smiled. "Come along Brock. Just call me Ash."

Brock nodded. Finally, Ash had some company after a few weeks and was more than happy to have some new friends with him. They both made their way to the Pokémon Center so Ash could heal his Pokémon.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a lot longer than my other ones because I've been getting a lot of complaints of there not being a backstory to how Ash got his Darkrai. He got Nidoking by training it like he said by standing under a waterfall to resist the water damage. Don't worry Ash will be facing Gary very soon. Not in a battle, but not in a battle, but at a gym.**


End file.
